Mice and Luthors
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: Lex’s wedding didn’t go exactly as he planned, and now he owes his father big time. Warning, this is a Clark/Lex slash fic that contains non-con Luthorcest Lionel on Lex. gay marriage, swearing, pain, and all sorts of stuff. Please review no flames!
1. Vegas Baby

Lex's wedding didn't go exactly as he planned, and now he owes a deep debt to his father

Lex's wedding didn't go exactly as he planned, and now he owes a deep debt to his father. Warning, this is a Clark/Lex slash fic that contains non-con Luthorcest, Lionel on Lex.

"_When I was born, they looked at me and said, what a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy…I wake up scared, I wake up strange. I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever going to change. I wake up scared, I wake up strange and everything around me stays the same," _Steven Page & Ed Robertson.

"What would you be willing to do to ensure that Lana Lang ends up at the alter today?" my father asks, brushing a speck of dust off of my shoulder. But I don't want her there; I wish I could tell him. I don't love Lana, and I sure as Hell don't think she loves me. We only even slept together to get back at Clark, both of us for our own reasons, but our getting married is the worst thing either of us can do.

"Anything," I tell him instead. My body and mind betray me as usual. Shit. Why did I say that? I just gave him absolute power. I'm scared, terrified of what he's going to do now, and that's not even the worst part of all of this. The worst part is that I told my father I'd do anything to get Lana to show up (and God only knows how he did _that_) but then I didn't even show up to the ceremony myself.

Clark showed up at the last minute, begged for my forgiveness, and rushed the two of us off to Vegas so he and I could get married. Now we're in the honeymoon suite at the Bellagio. Our hotel room has a giant bed, a heart-shaped tub, a bottle of champagne on ice, giant windows looking out into the strip, and even a fireplace, although I can't imagine anyone ever needing one in Las Vegas.

It's about 6:00 in the morning and I'm laying awake, with Clark sleeping next to me, a shock of hair in his eyes and the lights from the other hotels shine down on his body, illuminating him like an angel. He's so beautiful, so amazing, and so perfect. I love him more than anything in the whole world. Maybe we will be okay after all. Maybe we can make our relationship work this time around. Maybe me and Clark will have a chance at happiness. There's a knock on the door, and Clark wakes up.

"Hey?" he moans, yawning and sitting up. "What was that?" Another knock. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it's 6:37. "I haven't gotten up this early since I was in high school."

"Room service. We ordered breakfast. I'll get it. You stay there, Mr. Luthor," I tell him with a small giggle. Clark laughs too, as I stand, pulling on one of the complementary bathrobes and go to answer the door. "Funny, I thought you farm boys are up with the sun on a regular basis."

"Not when I can get all of the work done in just over four hours," he reminds me with another smile. Then Clark follows to the door, walking behind me. "So, what are we going to be having?"

"I dunno. I had about seven glasses of champagne last night. I pretty much just circled stuff on the menu at random," I admit, letting him hug me before answering the door. "I'll sign for tha—," I start to tell the man at the door only he isn't the bellhop. He doesn't even work for the hotel. Clark turns and stares at me in complete shock, taking a step back. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You stupid, pathetic fuck," Lionel shouts, smacking me across the jaw, and I fly across the room, almost as hard and as fast as I would have if Clark was the one who hit me. Then he slams the door closed, and steps inside, standing over me angrily. "You think you can just embarrass me like that, Lex? What the Hell is the matter with you?" Then my father places his feet on either side of my waist, and bends down to stroke my face.

Crap, not this again. I squeeze my eyes shut tight. Where the Hell is Clark? Why isn't he stopping this? Please make this stop. Please. Somebody. Anybody, please, just make it stop.

"Get away from him," Clark's voice sounds far away, but when I open my eye just a crack, I can see his bare feet at my side next to one of Dad's shoes. "I won't tell you again. Get up, and leave, now." Looks like Clark really is going to be the best thing that happened to me, isn't he?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lionel threatens, and something in his voice tells me that he isn't screwing around here—okay bad word choice—anyway I don't like that. I don't want him to even think about hurting Clark, and I know that tone. Lionel reaches into his breast pocket, pulling out a small lead-lined box, and opening it.

There's a sickly green glow, and I watch helplessly as Clark falls to the ground, whimpering, sweating, and clutching his own gut, gasping for air.

"Why are you doing this?" I beg, as my father turns his attention back to me, his fingers sliding down my spine, hands pulling my robe to the side. Clark. Have to help Clark. I have to save him. "Dad, you can't leave him like that. He could—die." I wince, as he doesn't listen, and try to concentrate on anything except for the hard thing pressing up against me.

"Well, the two of you should have thought of that before you ran out on your wedding yesterday. Luckily, I managed to tie up all of the…loose ends." Lionel's fingers slid down to my stomach, touching me as he pumps, touching my—no don't do that. Don't think. My body betrays me, as always, unable to stop myself; I climax, shortly before Lionel does. Then he wipes his hand against my back and stands up zipping his pants, walking towards the door, and picking up the Kryptonite on his way. "You can have two days, plus the weekend. Then I want you back at work Monday morning," he informs me before walking out the door.

Clark! My first thoughts are of protecting him. I rush to his side, cradling him in my arms. Luckily he seems to get better almost as soon as the rock is out of the room. Then we switch positions and he's the one holding me, rocking me, whispering over and over that everything is gonna be okay.

"I'm sorry," he tells me again and again and again. "I won't let him hurt you like that again. I won't let him hurt you ever," he promises. Almost instantly I feel myself shivering, goose pimples breaking out all over my body as I'm finally allowed to freak out. Tears stream down my face, even though the monster is gone.

"It's not your fault. That's been—it's always been that way. At least now I know what the next couple of years is going to consist of. It's actually less scary knowing for sure than worrying all the time…" I let my voice trail off, because I'm pretty sure neither one of us wants this conversation to continue.

Clark runs a worm bath, holds me, helps me clean up, holds me, dries me off, holds me, rubs my back and shoulders, holds me, tells me that he loves me, holds me, gets the door when the real room service comes, holds me, and as the two of us are sitting there, he opens his mouth and starts to speak.

"What if you don't have to do what he wants? What if I could help you, make it so you never had to do that again, protect you forever?" he asks, still just holding me ever so gently. I want to shoot him down, tell him that it's impossible, but I want to believe it. Despite all of the times I've been hurt, all the times I've gotten my hopes up for nothing, I want to believe everything Clark says.

"Do you really think that could be possible?" I ask, sitting up to look him straight in the eyes. When Clark nods, it's all I can do not to start crying hysterically. "How? Tell me. Please."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Help me, help you

Author's Notes: so I'm not sure if I'm going to go back and forth between Lex and Clark, or if I'm just going to do the same thing I did with In the Wake, feedback is, as always, much appreciated

Author's Notes: so I'm not sure if I'm going to go back and forth between Lex and Clark, or if I'm just going to do the same thing I did with _In the Wake_, feedback is, as always, much appreciated.

"Will you stay with me to the end? When there's nothing left, but you and me and the wind. We'll never know till we try to find the other side of goodbye. Please stay. Please stay. Two words I've thought I'd never learn to say. Don't go away. Please stay," Warren Zevon

"How?" Lex asks, his eyes getting big, and sad. He stands up, pacing back and forth, across the room. He won't look at me, which I guess isn't all that surprising especially when you consider what I just let happen. I promised to love and protect him, and I couldn't even do that. I think he's mad at me, or maybe just afraid.

Lex is asking because he knows that I don't know how to fix this. I can't help him. I can't even stop Lionel, a nearly sixty-year-old man, from hurting Lex. We're both strong, bright, young men, there should be—there has to be something we can do. I just wish I knew what that something was. I watch him carefully for a while, trying to figure out whether or not I should get up and try to hold him or not.

"How about we go back to the farm? It might be easier to think of a plan at home." When I say that word, he looks up into my eyes, trying to hide a tiny little smile. "Yeah. It's your home now too, if you want it to be." He nods, once, taking a couple of tentative steps towards the bed.

"Clark?" For the first time since I've known him, Lex seems small, completely vulnerable, and maybe even a little bit weak. His voice is shaky, uncertain, and I know what he's about to ask, before the words come out of his mouth. I watch as he takes the twenty steps from the window to the bed, places his hands on my shoulders, and lowers himself to the mattress, slowly. "I need you to do something for me. I want you to make love to me, like before, so that everything can go back to normal again. I—please, I need this." He's practically begging me, and I know this is a bad idea, a monumental mistake, but I find myself unable to refuse. He's in so much pain. So, scared, so desperate. He needs me.

"If you—if I'm gonna go slow, and be gentle, okay?" I ask. He nods again, unable to form more words. Come to think of it, that's more than everything else he's said in the four hours since the attack. I think it took a lot out of him. "And if you want—if you need me to stop, we should, you can say that, or anything. I don't wanna hurt you. I don't want this to blend with what he just did."

"It wasn't the first time," he whispers, his word are like tiny pin drops. I don't know why but I never thought about that one. I'd never considered the possibility that something like this might have—could have happened before. If I didn't hate Lionel with every fiber of my being before, I sure as Hell do now.

"Then I guess I have to make sure there is no way he can ever do it to you again. I don't know how, yet, but I'll think of something. I promise. Lex nods again, pressing his lips to mine, feverishly. I remove the top of his pajamas, one button at a time, stopping once it's open, unable to stop myself from staring at the handprint bruises on each side of his waist.

"I—can I keep the shirt on?" Still Lex's voice is nearly silent, and yet I hear every word, re-buttoning it in a snap, and watching as Lex's body relaxes significantly. When I reach for the waistband on his bottoms, his shoulders, back, waist, head, neck, legs all stiffen. Pretty much every part of his body—except for the part we would want to be that way—is stiff.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask. Lex shakes his head vigorously. "Lex, you're terrified. All that this is going to do is make you afraid of me. It could destroy our relationship. It could be the end of everything."

"I. Need to. Feel. Normal again. You're the. Only one who. Can do that. For me. That's why I. That's why I never told you. Didn't want to be treated like, I'm made of glass. Please," he begs, batting his eyelashes, softly. I slowly pushing him to the bed, pulling his bottoms, and boxers over his hips, watching as Lex begin to quiver.

"I love you so much but—I'm not sure if I can do this—I don't think I can—you know…" It's weird I don't think I ever thought I'd pass up an opportunity to have sex with someone I love, but the look in Lex's eyes, that pain, fear, anger, betrayal, confusion, and nausea. It's like having to watch him go through it all over again. "I'm sorry." Lex bolts up, pulling my boxers off, bringing his face to my waist. He grips my cock in his left hand, starting to kiss it softly. "Please stop." And he does, lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

I lay down next to him, pulling Lex's small, thin frame into my arms, and holding him close to my body. "It's okay," I whisper softly, over and over, trying to make up for not being able to do what he wanted, for not being able to help him.

"I guess this will have to do." He exhales a long, deep sigh, snuggles close, and presses his head to my chest. "Will you take me," he pauses slowly, "home/" I rush around the room, gathering all of our things, packing it, redress Lex, and then scoop him up, and check out. Then we're back home, sitting at the kitchen table.

Lex is staring off into space, and I'm doing my best not to burn a hole into the wall. Right now, I can barely keep myself from racing over to the mansion, snapping Lionel in half, and running home to Lex with the good news. Then he could just stay here forever and be safe. Wait a minute, that's actually not such a bad idea. Not the whole killing Lionel thing, but the other part.

"Lex?" I ask, softly placing my hand on top of his. Lex lifts his head slow and calm. He looks right at me, small tears in the corners of his eyes, and the streaks of more running along his cheeks. "I have an idea, about how to make you safe, how to keep you safe."

"There's nothing," he tells me, weakly, but with a small amount of anger still in his voice. It's almost like he's mad at me, although I don't know why I keep thinking that. "Nobody can help."

"What if you stay here, with us? I mean, we're married now. We're family. You can live here with me and my mom, and you'll be safe, because I'll always be here, I'll always be around to protect you."

"But he knows how to hurt you," Lex reminds me. "He might come here and do something to you too." Lex shakes his head. "No. I can't let that happen. I can't. I can't."

"He won't come here. If you give—if things were different, then he'd have no reason to come here. If you told him—or if I told him, if you really want to stay here and be part of our family, he might leave you alone, if you…"

"You mean, if I wasn't a—if I stop fighting for his approval, you think that might work? And you really want me to be here? Can I really stay?" he asks. It's clear that he doesn't want to get his hopes up, but at the same time he's excited because Lex has never been part of a real family before.

Other than his mom, I'm the only person who has ever really loved him. I love Lex more than anything, and I will do whatever it takes to protect him. I think this might actually work.

"Yes. I do. I love you, and I want us to be a real family. Please, move in here with me. Stay. Please stay."


	3. A Mother's Touch

Author's notes: I know this is sounding a lot like In the Wake, but I think I'm going to go in a slightly different direction with it, although I'm not sure exactly what that will be just yet

Author's notes: I know this is sounding a lot like In the Wake, but I think I'm going to go in a slightly different direction with it, although I'm not sure exactly what that will be just yet. Anyway this chapter is in Martha's point of view. Probably going into Lionel next…shudders.

"Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through, because I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do, nothing you confess could make me love you less. Ill stand by you," Chrissie Hynde.

I've known about Clark's relationship with Lex for a while now. Clark even told me that he couldn't let Lex go through with the wedding, and that he was going to stop it. So, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard them whoosh into the kitchen, followed by the sound of two sets of footsteps downstairs, but what does surprised me is what I see when I come down to talk to them.

I was expecting to find Lex and Clark snuggled close, laughing, sipping champagne, and trying to keep quiet, as if I could have gotten a wink of sleep tonight anyway, but when I get to the kitchen they aren't doing any of the things they should be. The two of them are sitting at the table, unable to make eye-contact, neither one making a sound. Lex is hunched over in his chair, having brought his knees up to his chest, and squeezed his eyes shut tight. There are dark bruises on his arms, and a bright red set of teeth marks on his neck.

Even on red kryptonite, I know that Clark would never do that to him, and I also know that nothing would have stopped Clark from keeping that sort of thing from happening to Lex, or anyone, so anyone can understand why I panicked a little, after seeing them like that.

"What happened?" I ask, rushing over to Lex's side first. Who could have done this? I don't even know who to help first. Lex flinches when I try to put my hand on his shoulder. "Clark? Where have you been? What's wrong? If you tell me, I'll take care of this. Lex, are you okay? Do you need anything? Let me help you, both of you."

"No," Lex whispers faintly. "You can't." Clark stands up, knocking his chair over, and walks across to the room, placing his arms around Lex's body. "We weren't mugged. He would have been able to stop that."

"What are you talking about? Lex, are you sure you don't need anything, ice, or an aspirin, maybe? Something to drink? Eat?"

"I'm fi—no thanks." He looks away, his eyes staring directly into the table, as if he were trying to burn a hole through it. "My father, he—I don't think—I can't do this. Clark please help me. Just…I don't know."

"We ran off to Vegas and got married, Lionel tracked us down and he came up to our hotel room, and knocked on the door. We thought it was room service, so Lex just opened the door, and Lionel hit him, and he was yelling—he had a chunk of Kryptonite on him, and I tried to help, but I couldn't move, I tried to stop it, but…" Clark shakes his head, and Lex leans back into his arms, whimpering softly, but at the same time pulling Clark's hands around him more tightly.

I've had a difficult time believing that Lionel had changed completely, that he really is a good man now, but I never would have considered. I never thought he was capable of this. I'm not sure which of them needs more right now, or even what I can do for Lex, or for Clark.

Psychically he's already recovered from the exposure to the Kryptonite, but emotionally, he may never be the same. Witnessing something like that is traumatic, gut wrenching, horrible. Clark's probably feeling responsible, as if all of this was his fault, because he thinks he failed to protect Lex, and Lex…

After all he's been through tonight, and more than likely, in the past as well, must have been excruciating. That sort of betrayal done to a child by a parent is something I can not even imagine, not to mention the physical pain he must be in now. I want to help them but I don't know what they need.

All of those years I spent wishing for a child, dreaming of what it would be like to be a mother; I never imagined a situation like this one. Nobody thinks about this. Skinned knees, school bullies, acne, cute crushes, not so cute breakups, fights over the car, allowance, even Clarks abilities we were able to deal with, but this—nobody knows how to deal with this.

I wrap my arms around them, and the three of us stand there, holding each other, for what seems like an eternity. Then Lex looks up at me with those, big sad eyes, and he tries his hardest to cry. Then he whispers in a weak voice.

"Thank you." Lex takes in a long, deep breath, pressing his head against Clark's chest, and he reaches up to touch my hands, like a small child. "I didn't think he would hurt Clark like that, really. I never would have let that happen if I could do anything about it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Lex, you have nothing to apologize for. This is not your fault, not in any way. Your fa—Lionel is the whole who hurt you, and Clark. And there is nothing you could have done which would have been bad enough to deserve that. I think it's very important you understand that, okay?"

"Yeah," he whispers once again. "I know. I've known ever since I was a—I've always known. Almost always. It doesn't really help though, but thanks. It means a lot, you guys letting me—I mean—uh, Clark said he thinks it might be possible for me to maybe stay here, and—live here…do you think that would be okay?" It takes him a long time to get the words out, and even when he does say it, he looks as though he's only moments away from trying to take it back. I gently place my hand over his wrist, patting it softly.

"That would be wonderful Lex. I know how much you mean to Clark, and that he cares just as much for you. I like you Lex, and I have always enjoyed having you around. I think it would be fantastic if you stay here." Then I sit down next to his chair, and slowly pull him into my arms. Lex presses his efface into my shoulder, the way Clark did when he was a little boy, and he begins to cry.

"I can make us something to eat, if you want to, I mean if you think you could keep it down, that is," Clark stammers, desperate to do anything that might help in any way.

"Sweetheart?" I ask, looking into Lex's eyes. "When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" He just shakes his head and shrugs. "Do you think you'd be able to get some rest here? Okay, there we go. Clark give me a hand getting him upstairs, okay?" After about an hour, and many tears, he finally goes down, and Clark and I get a chance to sit down and talk.

"Mom, I'm sorry for just bringing him back here without asking, but I couldn't—we couldn't—stay in that room, and I wasn't about to let Lex go back to the mansion where God knows what Lionel would have done to him, given the opportunity."

"You did the right thing, but I think we still need to be careful. Lex is in a lot of pain right now, and I know how hard he is trying to be a good person, but that doesn't change who he is—who he was raised by. He loves you; I believe that with all my heart—."

"Mom," Clark cuts me off. "Lex is terrified. He was crying. Did you see the bruises on his hips, his neck, everywhere? He's covered in them, and the blood. There's no way that was an act. He's still shaking, and it's been like five hours!"

"I'm not trying to convince you that whatever happened to Lex wasn't real, or excruciating, but a traumatic experience doesn't cancel out the mistakes Lex has made in his life. I'm not saying he has to leave, but for the time being, at least, we just need to be careful. We need to keep an eye on him."

"I already told him about my—about me, so if you're worried that all he's doing is trying to dig up dirt or something…" now it's my turn to interrupt, I have too.

"I think that Lex really does want to be part of our family, more than anything, and if he works at it one day he can make up for all the bad things he's done, but just for a while I want you to watch out for him."

"Lex doesn't trust anyone, but he talks to me. He lets me in. He does trust me, and I'm not going to turn on him like that, because you're not a little concerned. Lex needs me. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Clark, you're the only one who can help a lot of people, but that doesn't mean you can—okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I was just a little worried about Lex, and I over-reacted." Clark nods, silently, still giving me an angry look.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to help him? I've gotta do whatever it takes to make sure Lionel doesn't hurt him anymore. I don't care hat it—what I have to do. I just have to make it up to Lex. I have to fix this.

"Clark, the best way you can help Lex is by staying here with him, by being around whenever he needs you. It won't help Lex at all if you go to prison for doing something to Lionel, even if that does keep him away."

"But it's not fair. He needs to pay for what he did. If I don't do anything then it's like he gets away with it. I won't let that happen. He has to suffer the way he's made Lex suffer all of these years. It's not fair otherwise." Clark stands up, pacing back and forth, angrily grinding his teeth, and taking in sharp, shallow breaths.

"He will Clark. He is going to pay for this, and he will get what's coming to him, but it isn't up to you to hand out his justice. If you hurt Lionel it just makes you as bad as he is, do you understand?"

"Yeah, but I just love him so much, and I can't stand to see him in this much pain. I'd do anything to make it stop. I gotta help him. I've just gotta. I'd do anything for him. Anything."

"Believe me Clark, I understand that feeling, and I know that the best thing you can do right now is to be here for Lex. Talk to him, listen, hold him, and do whatever else he needs. I know it seems like a lot, but that's part of being married. You and Lex are going to need to take care of each other from now on, and eventually everything else will work out, I promise."


End file.
